insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
M16
The rifle, officially designated Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16, is a family of military rifles adapted from the ArmaLite AR-15 rifle for the United States military. It was first put into service in 1963, becoming the standard U.S. assault rifle by 1969, replacing the M14 rifle. The standard M16 fires the 5.56×45mm NATO round, but can be modified to fire different cartridges with the addition of a new barrel, bolt, and sometimes firing pin. The original M16, A2 and A4 variants fire in three-round burst or semi-automatic, while the A1 and A3 variants fire fully-automatic or semi-automatic. It has been largely replaced by the lighter M4 Carbine in the U.S. military but still sees use in training and is still widely used by other miltaries throughout the world. Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat Two variants of the M16A4 are featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat - the M16A4 and the M16A4 M203. M16A4 USMC * Rifleman | cartridge = 5.56×45mm}} The M16A4 is an assault rifle available to the Rifleman class. M16A4 M203 USMC * Grenadier | cartridge = 5.56×45mm}} The M16A4 M203 is an assault rifle available to the Grenadier class. Insurgency Security Forces * Rifleman * Sniper * Designated Marksman * Demolitions | console = | damage = 110-53.3 DMG | dds = 10 "110" | ddsh = 2700" @80 DMG | dde = 12000" @ 46 DMG | mult = | radius = | rof = 780 RPM | range = 10000" | cartridge = 5.56×45mm | magsize = 30+1 | startammo = 3 5 (CR) 6 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 3.83s loaded 4.53s unloaded | vrecoil = 1.875-2.175 | lrecoil = 0.65 | rrecoil = 0.65 | center = | spread = 0.18 | sway = | supp = 50% | pen = 10 "600" 12000 "175" | cost = (Sniper) | length = 24 | weight = 3.26 kg | weightpoints = 160/640}} The M16A4 is an assault rifle featured in Insurgency. With a low supply point cost of 1, high controllability, and high accuracy, the M16A4 is a very cost-effective weapon. However, the long barrel of the M16A4 and its lack of a fully automatic fire mode limits its close quarter combat capabilities. Furthermore, the presence of the front sight when attaching a red dot sight or holographic sight obstructs the player's sight picture. Attachments Media M16A4.jpg|M16A4 M16A4 ADS.jpg|ADS M16A4 WM.jpg|World model INS M16A4 old.png|M16A4 icon discontinued after Nightfall release Insurgency - M16A4|Old version of M16A4 Insurgency: Sandstorm Two variants of the M16 are featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm - the M16A2 and the M16A4. M16A2 Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 296 rpm | range = | cartridge = 5.56×45mm NATO | magsize = 30+1 rounds 35+1 (Ext.) 50+1 (Drum) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 960 m/s | ver = 23 | hor = 7 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 336 pp | supply = 3 | length = | weight = 12% | weightpoints = }} The M16A2 is an assault rifle available to the Insurgent Forces. Attachments M16A4 Security Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 316 rpm | range = | cartridge = 5.56×45mm NATO | magsize = 30+1 rounds 35+1 (Ext.) 50+1 (Drum) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 960 m/s | ver = 23 | hor = 7 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 336 pp | supply = 3 | length = | weight = 12% | weightpoints = }} The M16A4 is an assault rifle available to the Security Forces. Attachments Trivia Insurgency * Prior to the "Insurgency: Nightfall" update, the M16A4 used flip-up iron sights instead of the carry handle. * In the Insurgency: Early Access, the M16A4 was actually a M16A3 with an unused M203. The change from the A3 to the A4 variant was most likely done to increase weapon diversity. * The "F90" imprint on the stock of the weapon is an inventory identification number. * The fire selector is permanently set to the safe position on the weapon model, and does not change when switching fire mode, the fire selector simply rotates back to the safe position when switching fire modes. Insurgency: Sandstorm * The selector switch and auto sear pin aren't visible on the right side of the M16A4 model, but are visible on the left side; the M16A2 does not have this modeling error. * The M16A2's rear sight is permanently fixed to the long-range setting.